Can't Move On
by The well
Summary: What if Kagome never came back after she discovered Inuyasha embracing Kykyou in the forest that faithful night? What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha are trapped in a sealed cave? I dont own Inuyasha! My first story...
1. chapter 1

What if Kagome never came back after she discovered Inuyasha embracing Kykyou in the forest that faithful night? What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha are trapped in a sealed cave?

I dont own Inuyasha!! My first story...

"Inuyasha!!! what are you doing here?"

Kagome yelled at him after dragging him by the ear to the theater's bathroom.

"you are going to ruin a very important date"!!!

Moments ago Inuyasha had barged in an empty theater room, at midday on a school day, following Kagome's scent only to discover the almost kiss between her and a boy she had been crushing on for a very long time since starting college that year.

"I dont care what i almost ruined you wench!!!! Inuyasha was very upset at this point he was shouting at Kagome that she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Oh my g... honestly i really like this boy Inuyasha, dont ruin this for me."

Inuyasha could only look at Kagome then yanked her hand off his mouth.

"You seriously telling me this?" looking at her intensely while holding her wrist from the hand he just yanked off his face.

"yes". She said then lowered her gaze to her feet.

There was an akward silence between the two. Inuyasha couldnt deny how much her words hurt though. Kagome liked a boy, the same Kagome wearing tight jeans, shoes that made her look taller and showed the top of her feet and painted toenails paired with a dark floral spaghetti strap that bared the top of her pushed up breast. Milky skin caressed at the shoulders by loose long raven locks falling down resting atop that cleavage. Lips plumped up glossy and rosy ready for any lips to take on the challenge of resistance to biting them...this kagome who seemed so mature now...after 3 years...and her words still sting when professing the possibility of falling for another.

"and another thing...Inuyasha??" he snapped out of his thoughts and missed all of what Kagome was saying.

she sighed took him by the hand and guided him to a bench inside the restroom and sat beside him. Still holding to a blushing Inuyasha's hand. She smiled then looked at him with regret in her eyes.

"you know, you can't keep scaring boys away from me." she then smiled at the floor. Inuyasha kept looking at her with his hand still in hers hers.

"Inuyasha i eventually want to have a husband ,... Inuyasha gasped and his molten pupils dilated...,"you know children then come home to a family that ive build." she said camly, however noticing his expression.

"k..kagome...i need for you to come back with me and help me open a sealed cave that can only be done by a priestess."

That really isnt what he wanted to say.

"Aaaa no!!...what about my date?? How come Kykyou cant help?? She is suppose to now help you with all of that remember?? she said looking at him with obvious pain in her eyes..

"we cant locate her at this time... she roams the earth free willed and we cannot make her join our quest to find jewel shards against her wishes."

Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha then let his hand go.. looked around the bathroom then stood up looked down at Inuyasha and said "fine ill help you open up the cave but then i come home and you have to promise not to bug me for stuff like that anymore got it.??!! she said pointing a finger and obviously annoyed that she has to explain to her boyfriend that she had to leave...it was like high school all over again. They both walked out of the restroom then asked Inuyasha to wait for her back home but he refused and instead leaped to the roof of the theater...she went inside the empty theater to find Sachi waiting for her

"what took you so long hun?" "who was that i was worried babe"?

"oh... family emergency came up i must go but ill catch up with you later.."

"is everything ok"?

"yes no worries." With that they walked out of the theater and Sachi kissed her forehead,showing that he was indeed falling for the kind Miko. They then parted their ways. It took all of Inuyashas strentgh not rip the boy's lips off.

kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the shrjne at sunset. The backdrop of the fiery sun was really amazing against the two.

"kagome..."?

"yea"?

"i dont mean to interrupt your life...but are you sure that guy back there is the type of man you wanna court?

"ummmm...i dont really want to say those kind of things to you Inuyasha."

"Im just saying because he seemed a little skeeve" kagome met Inuyasha's eyes, blinked twice and chuckled.

"Im serious ok!, it is just the vibes im getting"!!! Inuyasha looked very annoyed at Kagome's carefree actions.

Well of course carefree is what she has become since that night. The look in her eyes after she discovered me telling Kykyou i would protect her forever, was the look of betrayal and hurt.

That night was the last time Kagome had gone to the feudal era free willed. Kagome did not come back. Inuyasha did not go to her time to bring her back either, even though the gang pumeled and begged for him to go talk to her. Eventualy about a couple of weeks later he went through the well to find Kagome. When he did find her she understood why he was there. He had thought about a million ways to say goodbye, however couldn't find the words to come out of his mouth. The visit was short, mainly because Kagome was rushing for him to get out, probably because it was painful and didn't want to make it harder. She handed him the jewel shards that where in her possesion and walked with him to the well house. Inuyasha jumped to the side of the well and looked down at Kagome...there it was... the goodbye was in their gazes...they looked at each other for a while. Inuyasha leaped however was stopped by a tug on his fire rat robe. Kagome brought him down from the well, gave him a soft smile then placed her hands under his neck. With one swift lift she removed the sacred beads from under his neck. Inuyasha gasped, Kagome spoke "youre free", then pushed him down the well. By the time he recovered from the shock he was on the other side, back home. Without Kagome. He looked for the soul collectors for a couple of days and found Kykyou. He informed her that Kagome was no longer with them and they needed help in collecting the shards however Kykyou stated her only mission was to destroy Naraku not find the shards. Inuyasha and the gang were basically alone. So periodically Inuyasha would ask for Kagomes help..of course she was hesitant of course but Inuyasha had told her Kykyou couldnt do certain things and that the gang would be in trouble so Kagome agreed to help...she didnt want nobody hurt... 3 years later and the jewel was still incomplete. During those 3 years Kagome had tried her best to detach, sometimes proven it was very difficult task. So at times she would take it moment by moment until she was used to the thought Inuyasha could no longer be the love of her life...Kagome was doing ok however Inuyasha would sometimes fall apart with his loneliness. It was his choice right??

Kagome was a grown woman now. Being absent from Inuyasha's eyes on a daily basis did wonders for him each time he got to see her. He became more attracted to her. When she was around even for a second he couldn't stop staring at her curves...her chest...her back side but most of all he loved her face... her face was beautiful beyond belief and her scent had become louder. She gave out confidence that radiated through her walk. She had become irresistable to him. He longed for her but he knows he couldnt ask for more from her, she had moved on and he was still stuck.

"ok so i am just gonna cross over just for a bit ok just like i have been these past times"

" yeah yeah wench...i know you are all excited to get back to sachi.." he said teasing her like a 4 year old.

"well well are we jelouse about Sachi??" kagome teased back.

"yeah as if, don't be stupid!!!"

"Hey!!!! don't call me stupid!! moron!!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small shove, however Inuyasha pushed her harder ending in Kagome tackling him to the ground. After much wrestling and giggling of Kagome's part finally Inuyasha won by pinning Kagome to the ground. Inuyasha unknowingly was beginning to get turned on being on top of Kagome and the heavy breathing of her underneath him made matters worse.

"Hey...ummm Inuyasha ummm i can feel your sword poking me." she said blushing trying to avoid the real issue.

"uhhhh...ohh...s..sorry Kagome" he studdered trying to hop off of her. He helped her up and they were on their way back to the well house. He felt a need to have her..it had been so long long since they had rough played like that or even touched each other for a long period of time. Kagome's body against his felt so good. Her breast were so close to his face it would have taken only a look down to bury his face in between. She smelled so good from that perfume she had on.

"we are here, lets go"

"uuhh yeah"

and then they leaped into the well to the other side.

"look Kagome is back" Shippo immediately jumped into her arms.

"welcome back Kagome its been a while" Sango hugged her while holding her and Miroku's baby.

"wow he is growing up so fast" Kagome said taking the cooing baby. He immediately grabbed on to Kagomes finger with his tiny hand.

"i think he likes me"

little did she know Inuyasha was watching the whole exchange between her and the baby. It was a preview of how she would treat motherhood and he loved was he was seeing.

" Ok guys you know i would loove to stay and chat bu...

"Really...you cant be away from that guy for that long?" "keh"!

"wow you're that jelouse of Sachi, unbelievable"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU STUPID!! I DON't GIVE A..."

"hey guys how bout we get on to that cave then huh" Miroku stepped in between both of them.

"uugghh...yess so i can get out of here" Kagome said getting in Inuyasha's face.

"i dont care do what you want, wench youre only here for the cave anyways this is why we use you in the first place."

Damn stuck my foot in my mouth again, Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome's face softened and clutch her chest.

"ok...well..umm lets go then." She said while giving him a half side smile.

Inuyasha regreted what he said.

"let me go leave the baby with Kaede and the girls then ill get my stuff."

Kagome and Inuyasha took a headstart towards the cave. He noticed Kagome was walking a little slower probly because of those shoes that made her feet look irresistable.


	2. Chapter 2

"let me carry you on my back all the way to the cave so we can get there faster."

He said looking at her feet

"Im fine Inuyasha my feet dont hurt but thank you for being so concern." she gave a smile that made him blush.

"keh, who said anything about being concerned i just want to get there fast it looks like its gonna rai..."

before he could finish it started pouring on them luckly they were feet away from the cave. They ran the rest of the way there.

without any resistance the cave let Kagome and Inuyasha enter.

"wow it let us in..if we are correct there is a jewel shard embedded within its walls."

"yes i can sense it but how is it that you know."

"Miroku sensed it a while back but the cave protected itself only a priestess or some sort of pure person could come in."

"well then why did it let you in?"

"i dont know." "come lets find the shard." he took her by the hand.

"ok lets go then" she said while gently getting her hand back. "

he noticed her actions but did not say anything.

they walked for a good while then

"AAHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome screamed while beginning to fall into an opening in the ground but was yanked by the arm she just took her hand out of.

"you ok Kagome" he asked worried while pulling her into him. She was shivering and shooken up.

" yes... thank you she said while resting on his chest slightly resting on him as he sat back.

They stayed there for a while.. ...listening to Inuyasha's heartbeat was something she hadn't done for along time. That moment she wanted to freeze time but she knew this could not be. He belonged to another and she had moved on to find another...painful as it was she had to. And besides they had a job to do. She removed her self from him and he helped her up. Inuyasha wished she stayed on him longer.

" maybe we should go back to the entrance and wait for Sango and Miroku it seems too dangerous for only the both of us."

" yeah you are right Kagome lets go"

they tried to go back but where taken back when they hit a barrier. It wouldnt budge.

"its no use we cant get through"

"IRON REAVER SSSOOUUUL STEALERRRR"!!!!

nothing happened.

" oh man we are stuck in here, what are we gonna do Inuyasha, damn i wish i would have brought my arrows." She said worried.

Inuyasha sighed " its ok Kagome our friends will get us out we just have to wait."

Luckly there was some sun rays coming in through some parts of the cave. So it was not so dark. They were standing at opposite ends of a small concave.

Inuyasha couldnt stop staring at Kagome.

She was clueless tho because she was trying to wring out her hair of the excess water from the rain. It was cold and humid. Her breast were perky and see through. Kagome was wet from head to toe. Her body had goosebumps from the cold and she covered her arms with her hands.

"here" he said while handing her the fire rat robe.

"oh that is very sweet of you but no thank you."

"you're cold, dont be stupid and take it"

"no really im fine besides ill stand in this small sun ray." she said chucking

"whats so funny"

"you the saaaame old Inuyasha." she looked at him while standing there against the wall looking up the sun rays. She glowed against the sun kissing her now humid skin. One side of her spaghetti strap was falling down her arm and her hair was still a little damp.

"and you...you are not the same Kagome"

she looked at him but her body still resting against the cool wall.

"you think ive changed Inuyasha?"

"yes...you still have the same heart but you are not the girl i used to know now you have become a woman. Mature and sure of herself."

Kagome kept looking at him without changing her expression however blushed a little. Then she looked up at the sun rays again smiling.

"Kagome..."

"hhmm..." she said with her eyes closed enjoying the warmth against her skin.

" we never spoked about what happened that night."

Kagome opened her eyes, peeled off the wall and turned her body slowly to face Inuyasha.

silence from opposite ends

She stared at him, into his eyes then spoke with a sort of gentleness to her voice

"oh Inuyasha, that was such a long time ago"

"but we never talked about what happened, you never came back and when i looked for you in your time, you couldn't wait to get rid of m..."

by now she had looked away and lowered to where he couldnt see her expression.

"you should really drop it, it was a long time ago and what happened happened"

her tone was firm and sad.

"but Kagome i really thi..."

"DROP IT I SAID!"

she was now looking at him again frustration in her eyes... Inuyasha insisted.

"look you might not want to hear it, but this is long over due"

She became upset

"oh so, so now youre good to talk about what happened but at your own convinient time huh."

"look im looking to avenge her Kagome what Naraku did was unforgivable and she died for me i needed to avenge her."

"YOU... know that you love her still, this is why you needed to get me out of the picture right.?

"No Kagome thats n..."

"oh yea, what was that that i heard..."my life is yours and your life is mine" Kagome said fighting back tears.

Inuyasha's heart was racing.

"I'm suprised you didn't say let me get rid of jewel detector first so we can pick up where we left off."

"you got this all wrong Kagome."

" oh BULLSHIT!!" ... "why did you take so long to come to me then, huh? Inuyasha it took you 2 weeks, oh yes but that is right collect the shards from the jewel detector before you leave...wow _THAT..._ now that was the cherry on top of the perfect ending my friend."

"Kagome i never thought that of you." he said as he was getting up off the floor.

" I miss you, Kagome"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm being vulnerable with you and you laugh??" Inuyasha said upset.

"now that is something i would have never expected from you" she said while pointing a finger at him. "truth is now that Kykyou doesn't wanna work with you now you want your cheerleader back"

" what the hell is that kagome"

" a person that is always cheering you on but from the sidelines, well no more, inuyasha this jewel detector wont be abused any longer"

"kagome you are pissing me off" you keep calling yourself shit but you dont even know what you mean to me." "It took me so long to go after you because i couldnt say goodbye to you."

"well how do you think i felt trying to rush you to get out, i cried myself to sleep for months."

" You were the first boy i ever loved."

Inuyasha gasped, Kagome was breathing heavily and fast.

"what did you say."?

"i was just a kid back then i didnt't know how love worked, and wow did it hurt, but you had moved on so easily."

" Kagome...i"

"well with time i had to move on too."

silence...

"and then i found a boy."

Inuyasha growled a little bit, Kagome did not hear it but looked at him straight in his eyes so he did not have the opportunity to look away.

" a boy, that looks at me without seeing another person in my eyes." " He sees me for me Inuyasha."

he was now at full stance looking back at her too mad and upset.

"this boy is falling in love with me every single day that passes, and I think i am too."

Inuyasha was silent but his pupils dilated.

stare down from both of them.

Inuyasha was bleeding from how hard he was holding his hands into a fist.

"keh!! you are obviously confused..is that why you wont take the robe.?" he said sarcastically relaxing his grip a bit.

" _yess_ , as a matter of fact he wouldnt like anyone coming near me or touching what belongs to him." she stated in a venomous matter.

bad mistake

thats all it took for Inuyasha to snap. In one second he ran then grabbed Kagome's wrist, pinning them above her head against the wall.

Kagome shrieked

"Inuyasha...what are you doing." she said in bearly a whisper.

"do you think this would make Sachi mad...me being so close" he said to her ear

"Inuyasha let go now."!

"bet you wish you wouldn't have taken of those beads huh Kagome" he said whispering by her cheek.

"Inuyasha you are hurting me please let me go."

"NO!!...Never again."

Kagome was dangling in mid air since her wrist were being held hostage above her head by the jelouse driven hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at her in the eyes, wedge his bottom half in between her legs causing her to open them making her eyes open and making her gasp. Then wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up using his knee to propt her up.

Kagome was in shock.

Inuyasha looked at her chest heaving up and down, then slowly look up to her lips then finally looked into her eyes. His face was inches from her, then with his free hand grabbed her chin.

"you know he might have kissed you, he might have carresed you and he might be falling in love with you Kagome, but he has no right to claim you as his."

"yes he does he ask me to be his."

Inuyasha chuckled

"but he hasnt made you his, has he Kagome?"

she blushed but couldnt look away since he was holding onto her chin.

Kagome started to feel wet, his core was there rubbing on hers and he was extremely close to her face

Without warning he kissed her, Kagome gasped into the kiss. Inuyasha took the opportunity to let his tongue rub on hers taking her for a long awaited passionate kiss. Kagome couldn't protest, she did not close her eyes and was staring at him devour her mouth.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her. The lust in his eyes was unbearable to her. She watched as he looked at her neck.Then he began sucking tenderly, trailing down kisses to the top of her breast. He released her hands from above her head and she dropped them to his shoulders.Her eyes closed as she started enjoying Inuyasha's administrations to her skin.

"kagome"...

"hhmmmm... _ooh"_ she said as he nibbled on her ear.

"does _Sachi_ make you feel like this" he said in a raspy voice.

"Inuyasha..." she moaned. "We must stop before this goes any further."

"Answer me!!" she gasped when he grounded his pelvis against her wet core.

"Inuyasha please stop this"...she said breathing heavy as if she was to almost reach nirvana. Digging her nails into his shoulders.

"answer me Kagome" He said as he bit softly into her shoulder.

"Inuyasha...what do you want me to say?"

"Tell me i am the only one who has made you feel this way."

"I cant..tell you that." She said moaning.

He then let her go. She dropped to the floor still not believing what just happened between them.

He then kneeled in front of her.


	3. chapter 3

oh wow my first two reviews how exciting. thank you so much for feedback and reading love you guys. On with the story.

"you are not a jewel detector Kagome...you...mean so much to me."I get it you have always been there for me, but i have not always been there for you."

"The first time i saw you kissing another guy i didn't know what to do with myself."

"How could i forget, you scared him away he never spoke to me again." she said giggling, remembering that day perfectly.

 _beginning flashback_

It was right before Inuyasha came to say his goodbye she was walking home with a guy from her english class. It was midday and they had stopped right in front of the tree of ages. She was wearing a high pony tail with bangs and had a floral dress on with wedges. He leaned in ever so slowly towards her lips. She did not know why but she followed his movements and they locked lips. The kiss was tender and cute, just as Kagome was getting into it she felt a yank and then she was kissing the air. She immediately opened her eyes to find Inuyasha on top, punching the kid in the face. Kagome ran up to the brawl and tried to pull Inuyasha off but Inuyasha pushed her out of the way and she landed on the floor on her bottom. She watched as the boy flipped Inuyasha over and landed a blow on to his face. Inuyasha flipped him again. Helplessly she ran again to split them up. She then hugged Inuyasha by the waist to prop him off. He was a mad man..with no rationale. Then with her pulling and tugging, the boy was able to kick Inuyasha off of him. Him and Kagome went tumbling down he landed on Kagome. This wasn' t finished though, he quickly got up and was running towards the boy who had his fists in a stance ready to fight. Then

"SIT"!!!!!!!

face planted on the street. The boy looked baffled then Kagome quickly ran and got on top of Inuyasha's back to use her weight as an anchor. Inuyasha was quickly recovering.

"RUN"!!!!! Kagome yelled in the boy' s direction.

"no...im not leav.."

"RUN PLEASE"!!!!!

He was hesitant but started running.

Inuyasha was beginning to stand up to try and chase after him then Kagome jumped harder on his back using her knees then said "SIT."

before the command took its course Inuyasha pushed Kagome away making her shriek and hit her head on the floor knocking her unconcious. Inuyasha also hit the floor. There was silence except for Inuyasha grunting he was pissed.

When Kagome came to she opened her eyes and noticed she was in her room.

She sat up and grabbed her head. In pain.

She then remembered what had happened and stood up fast, but bumped into Inuyasha.

"see you finally woke up."

"Inuyasha what happened to you". Kagome exclaimed.

"i dont know Kagome.."

"i dont know."

they both stared at each other and didnt say another word. Inuyasha then disappeared through her window.

 _end of flashback_

"kagome...tell me he hasnt touched you like i have...tell me im the only one that makes you feel like that."

"Inuyasha i cannot tell you that, but what i can tell you is that im beginning to fall for him."

"NO...youre just confused."

"Inuyasha stop you are making this more difficult, the truth is you moved on and i had to as well." "he has treated me kindly and he has been so good to me...he mended my broken heart."

"Do you love me Kagome."

"do you"Kagome retorted fast

"yes...i always have Kagome."

" I dont know if i love you anymore Inuyasha.. i used to...it has been so hard to get through this you know."

Inuyasha was going to burts he couldnt take it anymore.

"Hey?! what are you doing?" she said as he grabbed her to pick her up.

He placed her on top of the robe she refused and gave him a confused look.

Inuyasha started taking off his undergardment. Kagome looked away blushing

"now what are you doing?" "put some clothes on will ya!"

he kneeled next to her then took her hand and placed on his chest by his heart.

"my heart always races when you are around."

Kagome was blushing and frozen. Inuyasha kissed her passionately but this time Kagome closed her eyes. They deepened the kiss. She was in another place, another time, she was were she always imagined. Locking lips with the man she loved. She realized... shortly after... she was laying down on the ground with Inuyasha on top of her. . He stopped kissing her and began to kiss her at her neck. She started panting. Her blouse was dropped low enough to see the pink of her nipple. He looked into her eyes. With his thumb he combed her lips then slowly traced his index claw down her chin to where the blouse met his finger. Carefully,slowly, and seductively Inuyasha sliced through her blouse while Kagome gasped every time she heard the fabric tear, revealing beautiful bouncy breasts.

He marveled at this site. Kagome looked so enticing...her hair fanned around her...panting, blushing, skin damp and lips so plump. Ready to be enjoyed like a rare delicasy. Inuyasha kissed her passionately again. Kagome was very wet. He looked down at her chest and place ear between her breast to hear her rapid heartbeat. After listening for a good while Inuyasha started kissing in between her breast. Little by little he made his way to the top of the mound.

" ** _oooh"_** she exclaimed.

He took her nipple into his mouth and suckled.

"Inuyasha" She panted a whisper.

"Youre so beautiful Kagome." he said while enveloping however much he could of her breast in his mouth. Then stop after a loud suck and looked at her her tenderly.

" I cant lose you to him Kagome...i just cant."

She grabbed his face and brought him back up to see his eyes.

"Inuyasha...i wished things would have turned out different...that none of what happened that night took place...but sometimes it is too late."

"IT IS NOT TOO LATE"!!!! he yelled at her

"YOU MOVED ON INUYASHA!!!"she screamed back

"i didn...i couldnt move on Kagome." " I have been miserable ever since you left...i feel lonely."

Kagome pushed him off.

"what the fuck did you do that for Kagome."

"you just want me back to be your companion." she said while covering her breast

"what the fuck are we doing...what the fuck am _I_ doing Inuyasha..i cant continue doing this..im done after this." She said getting up trying to recover her torn blouse.

"what the hell is that suppose to mean Kagome.?"

"I CANT...I WONT LET YOU USE ME ANYMORE INUYASHA!!!"

Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her back on the floor..Kagome was shocked and whimpered when she landed on the floor.

"ill tell you what the fuck **_I'M_** doing...im going to take what is mine!!"

Kagome gasped while he clawed her jeans open leaving her only in her panties.

"Inuyasha i belong to no one.."

"WRONG!...

she gasped again.

"you have **_always_** been mine"... he said while grabbing her legs and pulling her roughly under him.

he touched her ...outside her panties.

Kagome began to moan and squirm under his touch. She started to pant. Then he moved her panties to the side and touched her bare skin. Kagome looked at him then gasped. He began tenderly and passionately sucking and nibbling on her neck while playing with her. Kagome was in ecstacy she threw her head back and moan. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and asked

"can i take this all the way Kagome, i won't if you stop me."

Kagome was too turned on to think.

"Inuyasha..I...Im so scared" she said in a breaking sentence. "everything is just going so fast" she said fastly as she was running out of breath since Inuyasha was slowly and gently playing with her building up the anticipation of her orgasm.

"i know you are scared Kagome...i just cannot bare this any longer, everytime i see you i just want to kiss you...hold you.. make you mine damn it". He said heavy breathing while still playing with her slowly and with long strokes of his thumb on her outer folds and the nub that sit at the beginning of her most sensitive place on her body. Inuyasha's fingers were saturated with the liquid spewing out of Kagome's outer glands. He was so turned on.

He kissed her again entering her mouth and letting his tongue plunge to the very back of her throat. Kagome moaned and squirmed under him, mouth opened and heavily breathing. She moderately bit his bottom lip. Inuyasha growled a little and whined.

He stopped his touches, making Kagome open her eyes and stare at him with lust filled eyes. Never averting his gaze he continued looking at Kagome while she saw his arm once again disappear in between her legs then she felt it.

Inuyasha inserted a digit inside her.

mmmhhhh...She grunted

'sexual sigh'

' heavy breathing'

"ohhh...

He approached her ear to whisper

"you feel so good "

"mmmmhhh... Inuyasha"

He then used his palm to rub her nub while using his finger to slide in and out of her.

Kagome was beginning to soak through the robe of the fire rat. Squirming and bucking her hips up riding his hand.

Kagome made him stop and brought his face up to hers. Her hands disapeared and Inuyasha felt as she was exploring the lining of his pants. He couldnt help but think that while her actions were that of a sinner it was all still very innocent...that is.. her ways of wishing to explore his body.

Inuyasha gasped... Kagome got a hold of what she was looking for.

The tip to his head ached for her to touch more and it was known to her since it kept dripping.

Kagome blushed hard when Inyasha kept looking at her with lust in his eyes..Her small hand tugging and pulling at his member was so erotic.

Inuyasha removed her hand from inside his pants, he was panting.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist bringing his hard against her wet core. She crashed her lips into his passionately both grinding, panting, breathing hard. Kagome clawed his back like she was hanging on for dear life..It was as if they were desperate for each other...like they needed each other.

"Kagome" he seperated from her mouth

"I don't want to take this far without you telling me it is ok"

"Inuyasha please don't hurt me.."

"Kagome it is going to hurt if it is our first time."

"No...not that...please dont hurt my heart, if i agree to let you in."


	4. Chapter 4

wow more reviews thank you guys so much i will try and pay more attention to my grammar...so excited!!!! Lemon up next yall...on with the story loves.

Inuyasha looked intensily into Kagome's eyes while she pleaded to him.

"Kagome I'm no good with words...i never meant to hurt you." " But i don't fib either." "I always mean what i say."

Kagome smiled sadly remembering what he had promised Kikyou that night. She always wanted Inuyasha to be the first person to make love to but given the time when they were both with each other ... giving themselves completely to each other, with no one else in the picture.

But

Inuyasha is right 'I am a mature woman now who knows what she is doing and what she wants... I want to feel Inuyasha, even though it will hurt me. Forgive me sachi.'

Kagome squirmed from under Inuyasha and stoop up in front of him.

He looked at her baffled.

She slowly started to pull her panties down never looking away from him.

Inuyasha knew what this meant he sat there watching her every move...watching her as she approached him. Her supple breasts glistening from the damp atmosphere... her hair a mess... her skin glowing.

Kagome slowly kneeled in front of him then pushed him back on the fire rat robe and started kissing him. She stopped and slowly trailed her kisses down his body. She grabbed a hold of his pants and slowly pulled them down letting his length bounce at erection stands. Kagome looked at it and held it with her small hand making Inuyasha throw his head back as she was moving her hand up and down.

Sure Kagome was a virgin but that didnt mean she didnt mess around with Sachi. He taught her a few things to satisfy him since he had had a few sexual encounters in the past. He definately had taught her the meaning of climax since he loved eating her on a daily. Inuyasha didn't have to know that though.

Kagome spit on her hand and massaged his head like if she was cleaning a doornob.

"oh... Kagome."

her hand caught a drop of the dew spilling from his head and used it as lubrication.

"Inuyasha...do you like this?"

He couldn't speak, but he was panting.

"what about this?" She said seductively... slowly spitting on his head then sliding his length through her breast up and down.

Inuyasha was in shock...watching Kagome put him in between her breast was nothing words could explain. He was close to releasing... never had he experience such pleasure. He wanted her to be his...his wife...his mother of his childrens...his everything. He purposed on it. He felt an aray of emotions in this moment towards Kagome.

She stopped with the motion.

Kagome pulled him up to sit up with her. She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back with the same passion. She pulled away and laid down slowly never pulling averting her eyes from Inuyashas gaze. Her eyes where mesmorizing to him... he couldnt pull away from her look he was hooked. With her back on the floor and a little hesitance she pulled her legs apart as far as she could as an invitation for Inuyasha.

Kagome was letting him know she was ready.

Inuyasha couldn't believe such a beautiful site. She had never seen a woman's anatomy like this.

Kagome ready...

For him...

Kagome was laying down... trembling a bit...biting her pinky tip a bit...nipples hard...dripping wet... her hair fanned and messy against the fire rat robe.

He slowly crawled over to where she was and placed himself between her legs...Kagome looked into his eyes...he took her hand and removed her pinky from her mouth. Inuyasha caressed her face...still trembling a bit.

"I know you're nervous, and it will hurt a bit but ill be as gentle as i can Kagome."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha placed both elbows beside her head took her lips in his and position his head at the entrance of her core.

He began sliding slowly in.

" mmmm...Kagome moaned into his mouth crinkling her eyebrows as she felt him entering her.

a little more length. Inuyasha grunted

" _oh...ow!!...mmmm."_ Kagome complained as she pulled away from his mouth.

more length...Inuyasha panted.

Kagome trembled a little more... _"Inu"_ she started but couldn't finish.

"aaaahhhh" Inuyasha grunted as he was all inside of her.

It was so hard but he focused on Kagome.

She was looking away with tears rolling down her eyes trembling still.

"look at me." He whispered.

She hesitated but looked at him again.

"the worst is over I am completely inside of you." He said with the most tender look in his eyes.

She calmed down a little but she could not speak.

'this is so painful' she thought but could not voice it.

Still looking at each other Inuyasha began to move inside of her.

"Kagome." he sighed as he slowly slid some length back then forward again.

She looked at him.

"am i hurting you Kagome?"

"Y..yes."

"do you want me to stop?" He asked but never stopped sliding.

"N..no."

Kagome started to moan.

' geez this hurts but...i am glad i experienced it first with Inuyasha.' she thought to herself.

He began thrusting a bit more roughly and faster.

" _mmmmm...ooohhh"_

 _panting_ _heavy breathing_

 _"I love you Kagome"_

Kagome clutched his hair

"i love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha started slaming into Kagome.

" _OW!"... Inuyasha?!"_ She exclaimed but he did not stop.

He did not know why but she turned him on more when she screamed at him.

When Kagome noticed he did not stop or was not listening to her she slapped him.

Inuyasha did not slow down only growled at her this made her mad and started hitting him and squirming under him. Inuyasha restrained her arms on the ground and continued to grind against her.

Kagome was the one that was now turned on she ignored the pain and looked at Inuyasha with anger

Then

"OH... ** _INUYASHA_**!!!" "I,m..."

" ** _...Kagome!!!!...aaaaaaaaaghh.._** "

They both reached Nirvana together...heavily breathing panting and holding on to each other.

'I am so sorry _Sachi.'_ was all she could think of.

Inuyasha lifted his head to look at an exacerbated Kagome. Then kissed her.

"I love you."

"Inuyasha i think we should get dressed before Sango and Miroku see us like this."

" Keh."

Inuyasha lifted himself off of Kagome and helped her up.

Kagome felt arms around her , Inuyasha held her tight.

"I am sorry about everything Kagome...everything is just so messed up."

"Inuyasha ...I"

They both gasped when they felt the barrier trying to be broken through.

" oh man i have got no clothes thanks to you Inuyasha."

"wow...really ...here." he said while throwing her the robe.

"now you have no choice but to take it and wear it." He said with a toothy grin.

"Ughh... but we just...on top." she took it and wore it.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle...

"Kagome...Inuyasha are you all in there??!!"

Miroku yelled from the other side.

"Yes we are trapped."

"what do you suggest we do?" Miroku yelled through the others side.

"Miroku...let's pray together it should be enough to bring this barrier down."

and so Kagome got down on her knees and prayed. Slowly.. after some time.. the barrier slowly was brought down.

"Kagome!" ...Sango ran up to Kagome however stopped while approaching her.

"umm...Kagome what happened?...why are you with no clothes?".. "and why does it look like you are sweaty?? Sango asked as if suspecting something happened.

"umm well...it rained this is why we got trapped in the cave and my clothes were shredded when i fell into a crevace deep in the cave." She offered as an explanation.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and gave him a mischivous smile.

"Keh...What!!" he exclaimed

" oh nothin my man." he said non cholontly.

Kagome blushed.

"well...ummmm...ok then lets find that shard shall we." Sango changed the subject.

"yes please"Kagome said.

Kagome easily located the shard in the back of the cave they all walked back to the entrance with ease and no difficulties.

"Miroku and I are going to check on the kids guys see you all at Kaede's."

"ok Sango we will see you in a little" Kagome said while Miroku gave Inuyasha a wink.

"stupid" Inuyasha murmured under his breath.

Kagome and Inuyasha both walked alone in silence then

"how are you feeling Kagome...ar..are you still in pain?"

"just sore"

Inuyasha blushed

"Inuyasha I love you and i loved what we did in the cave but all i could think about is... _Sachi."_

He stopped walking and looked at Kagome.

"what about him?" he asked her visibly upset.

Kagome turned to face him

"Inuyasha it is not fair what we did...not fair to him he is my boyfri...the boy that i am courting and he loves me as well."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground.

"Kagome why are we discussing this?"

he grabbed her by the arm...

"you ain't going back to him...you understand... I'll kill him.

She gasped...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank yall for your reviews more lemon to come. Love yall

"LOOK!"

"we need to talk about this Inuy-."

" _heyyy"_ she retorted when he yanked her closer to him.

He looked at her, darkly

"Do you have any idea the meaning of what we did back there Kagome?"

"you ain't just a female to me ok people don't do what we just did just because."

'wow times really have changed' she thought

"Inuyasha, I always wanted you to be my first but he is the one I am with now."

"and let go of me."

He let out a growl

"I get it when you told me back there that you ment everything you ever say."

"what the hell does that have to do with what we are talking about _now-_

 _"KIKYOU"!!_ she screamed interrupting. tears forming at her eyes.

He softened his expression and released her arm.

"I know you ment it when you promised to protect her...i know your life belongs to her."

"Kagome yes i did say those things but it was because of what i felt then and there..she wouldn't listen and she was trying to go after Naraku on her own."

He try to reach for Kagome but to his surprise and dissapointment she stepped back then looked at the ground with her arm clutching her chest.

"My job here is done."

"huh?"

"I need to go back and be with the boy that loves me for me...I am not saying this was a mistake because it was my choice...but I am stuck between the sword and a wall."

"Kagome... _i forbid you to continue your relationship with him."_ he said low and firm.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!! YOU HYPOCRITE!!" she yelled in his face then walked off.

"Hey!!! Kagome I am not finished with you." he yelled and ran after her.

"Stop following me we said i would come here and help you with the jewel shard and then go back remember?" "That's all i am good for" she remind him of what he said

"well everything changed you stupid girl!"

Kagome gasped with mouth wide open.

"Don't call me stupid, dog boy" "Uggh" she began thinking maybe she regreted the shared intimacy between the two.

"Don't follow me!!" she started to walk fast but Inuyasha tackled her.

"get off me" she said grunting, then he pulled her close for a kiss, but to his surprise she slapped him.

"fine."

He pulled himself off of her.

She got up and ran towards the well but was abruptly stopped by a hurt half demon as she ran right into his chest.

He embrace her tight..

Then whispered in her hair...

"you can go where ever you want Kagome but if i see him near you there will be trouble." he pushed her off him and she fell to the ground Inuyasha leaped off.

Kagome just stayed on the grass looking at Inuyasha leap towards Kaede's hut.

She slowly got up and made her way towards the well unaware that her protector was watching her get safely back...she leaped in

when she reached the other side she climbed out of the well fell to the ground and began sobbing.

'oh gosh so many conflicting emotions...it doesn't matter if i get hurt i wanted Inuyasha to be my first that was my choice...but i don't know if i should let Sachi know'

She opened the sliding door and nobody was home. She headed straight for the bathroom when she noticed

the fire rat robe.

"oh my gosh...he did it on purpose to have a reason to come back soon to look for me."

She unrobed...tossed the garnment to the side and submerged into the water.

deep in her thoughts...remembering how he felt against her body...how he felt **_inside of her..._** she pulled herself out of the water blushing and feeling hot. She washed her body and came out of the bath. She threw his robe in the washer and went to lay down with nothing but her underware on.

She fell asleep

She woke up a few hours later to the phone ringing.

"hmm?" she said reaching for the phone

"Kagome my love, i have been worried about you."

"huh?, who is this?" she said half asleep.

"It's your boyfriend." "Oh were you sleeping? i didn't mean to wake you up babe." _S_ achi said tenderly.

"oh no it is ok i just needed to sleep that is all."

"is everything ok? i was left a little worried when you didnt call me later after you left."

Kagome remembered what happened in the feudal era and turned red.

"uurh..yes Sachi there was so much drama."

"ok well get some sleep i have to return to work i might fly out tomorrow on the deal i was telling you hunny."

"ok then ill talk to you later ok."

"ok Kagome bye."

She hanged up the phone and sighed.

She walked over to the dryer and placed the robe to dry.

Nobody was home yet so she lounged around in her lingere. Kagome was sitting in her room thinking about what had happened earlier.

Sigh...

'I can't believe we had zsex with each other...but what do i do about Sachi should i break it off?? Do i tell him what happened? maybe he will break it off' she thought

She put on a thin kimono over her body and layed back on the bed torn between her thoughts.

Then...

"what are you thinking about...look i had to come back for my robe ok"

"yes i know i was expecting you." she said camly without taking her eyes off the ceiling...

"Well you are gonna have to wait because it is drying."

"uummmm...ok."

"come lay with me."

Inuyasha blushed.

"oh come on we have seen each other already"

He did as she commanded.

Suprisingly she rolled over to hug him. Something he didnt expect after how she slapped the living daylights out of him. So he held her tight in his arms.

"I...erm...am ready to talk to you about that night.."

"I thought we had...umm... earlier."

"Inuyasha i came into your life years later and i was only teenager back then i had dreams of fairytail endings and chivalry..hey what girl doesn't...hahah...but i never imagined meeting someone like you...so unsure..moody...and definately complicated. At first i considered you to only be a friend but as i got to know you i unconsiously fell in love and i swear i tried my hardest to let go of that love because i knew your heart was elsewhere but it was difficult for me...you were the first boy that had captivated my heart."

"Kago--..."

"please dont speak let me finish."

"that night when i saw the both of you...that was it for me...i told myself what a stupid girl i was and said that it was enough...It was so hard to move on and to heal ...each day was a struggle but somehow i did it."

"the reason why i fight for Sachi so much is because he pulled me out of my funk, and it really is not fair what i did to him, he genuinely loves me Inuyasha...for me."

Inuyasha held on to her tighter.

"may i speak?"

She nodded.

"I am sorry for what i put you through Kagome, but I really did feel the need to avenge her my emotions ran with me that night and i was stupid for letting you go i love you Kagome and i cannot lose you to him, so if that means fighting him i will, what we did earlier is not just an act but my emotions toward you and my future."

"future??"

"well yes i have never done that and it is something that is ment to be done with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Inuyasha...this is way to early to be thinking about the future, i understand what this means to you but we let our emotions run with us and we were careless...i have to deal with Sachi and you...with Kikyou"

There was silence, then Inuyasha flipped over on top of Kagome and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Im not good with words."

With that he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back closing her eyes letting him once again take her to another place that belonged only to them.

Once again he began to trail kisses down her chest making her eyes roll back grabbing on to her covers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer to her. Inuyasha reached into his pants and pulled out. He rubbed the head of his hard erection on her clit outside her underware making her moan.

She was already wet

He flipped her on her belly and removed the thin kimono from her body. Sliding his clawed finger from the top of her back down to the hook of her bra he unhooked it. Inuyasha began kissing her back all the way down, then licked her all the way up to her shoulder blades, bitting,nibbling and kissing on her skin, making her body shiver and her nipples hardened.

"mmhn...oh Inuyasha."

"you taste so sweet Kagome." he said as he attacked her neck while removing her underware.

He touched her in between through her bottom and she writhed like crazy.

He pulled her up on her knees and hands and started eating her from the back.

" _Inuyasha..."_

 _"oh...my-"_

 _ah."_ She shrieked as he thrusted his hard on into her.

" _Kagome...you feel so good."_

 _"tell me you are mine."_ He whispered in her ear.

" _I'm all yours Inuyasha."_

He growel a bit.

'wow this feels so much better than ealier this feels sooo good.' she thought

Kagomes knees buckled a bit but Inuyasha held her up he was so close... so was she.

" _eeeeeeeeargh!!!...Kagome!!!"_ he said as he thrusted harder then came.

Kagome also reached ecstacy in unison with him.

She colapsed in the bed and he collapsed on her back Kissing her at her glistening skin.

Both breathing hard.

Then she heard footsteps outside...she looked out the window and to her horror she watched as Sachi approached the front door them the bell rang.

Inuyasha looked at her and walked over to the bedroom door preventing her from getting out.

" _over my dead body Kagome."_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello beautiful people sorry took so long this one is a little short and this story is almost ending but until then enjoy.

"Inuyasha you can't do this, i need to talk to him,

"Kagome you said you were mine and i take those words very seriously."

" well it was what i felt at that moment so i had to say it."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome remembering the words he said about Kikyou.

"fine, but he is not allowed to touch you or kiss you or anything like that."

"hey!! you cant tell me what to do."

She exclaimed as she put some clothes on.

Inuyasha glared at her and moved out of the way to let her pass out the door to answer to Sachi.

Kagome ran downstairs to open the door.

"Hi Sachi"

Sachi was at the door looking somewhat upset. Without her approval he stepped in the room looking around. With a stoick face. He turned to look back at Kagome.

She looked back at him.

"I was worried about you and came to check if you needed anything" he said dryly.

Kagome had an eerie feeling, she grabbed her arm and looked down.

"I am ok just resting."

He stared her down

She felt so uncomfortable.

Sachi again without her approval turned around and began walking up the stairs.

"Sachi!!" She yelled but he did not even glance back.

She ran after him.

He walked down the hall with Kagome behind him and stopped right in front of her door.

He felt a tug then turned to look at Kagome holding on to his shirt, Inuyasha, through the other side heard the comotion.

"what is with you Sachi?" "you didn't even try to kiss me back there or hold me."

"how can i do all those things with a woman that does not belong to me anymore." He said again dryly with anger in his eyes as he barged into her room leaving Kagome with her mouth opened and in shock.

There in the middle of the room stood Inuyasha.

They both stared at each other.

Sachi spoke

"and here i thought you were kin to her."

"i guess i was wrong, since she is giving off your scent... _hanyou."_

Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped, shocked at all the information that was being thrown at them.

"what did you just say?" Inuyasha said

"Sachi how do you know..."

"dont speak my dearest...the woman that i love has betrayed me ." He seared a look into Kagome while softly pointing at her.

"alright what is going on...how do you know about me?"

"well, let's just say i also have a keen sense of smell." you have made a grave mistake by touching what was mine."

Sachi removed a necklace from his neck, and then transformed into a beautiful being, tall man with green eyes his hair was long however braided jet black, he was wearing a beautiful white robe with purple accents and at his side was a marvelous sword. He also had fangs peeking out of his mouth.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both stunned looking at this being in front of them.

"you're a youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"my name is Akihiko, i am the prince to my clan, the siberian youkai" "i have been using a talisman to cover my identity from the world."

"i knew you were a half demon when you showed up at the theater but i did not know you were in love with my Kagome and not to mention, not a relative"

"now you should pay for touching my lady." He said sharply while looking pointing at Kagome.

She looked at the floor.

"draw your weapon of choice, your life ends now."

"you are the one who is gonna regret it spilling those words from your mouth."

"Kagome and I have had feelings for each other for a while now, she belongs to me as well as her spirit."

The prince drew his sword Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga.

"ENOUGH!!"

they both stared at a distressed Kagome.

"how dare you, both of you, claim ownership of me." she looked down

" I belong to no one."

"Inuyasha me and you have had feelings but you decided to make what life you could with Kikyou and honestly I do not believe you know what you want."

"Now Sachi, came at a later time in my life and brought me back from a confused place...

it was not fair what i did to him, but i do love him."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

"Im sorry Inuyasha...i tried to forget you on my own but ended up gaining someone new for my lonely heart."

Kagome walked away leaving the two by themselves.

The prince sheathed his sword and applied the talisman back to his neck hiding his true form. Following Kagome leaving a heartbroken Inuyasha behind.

Sachi caught up to Kagome and held her tight. Kagome embraced him back. Inuyasha saw the whole scene and left back to the well defeated. Knowing he lost Kagome.

He jumped into the well.

"Kagome my love yes it is true i love you so, but" he lifted her chin "it seems you are still very much deeply in love with the hanyou."

"I feel it, stop trying to force a feeling that is not there for me, you have been terribly hurt and feel the need to take him out of your heart by using my feelings towards you."

"dearest Kagome your heart is with Inuyasha, i am a noble prince that must respect boundries and with that i step aside." he said while kissing her forehead.

Kagome shed tears and embraced him.

Sachi let her go and walked away vanishing in thin air.

Kagome stayed looking at him walking away while he disappeared.

Feeling lonesome once again.


	7. Chapter 7

"The leaves of a tree behave with certainty when the seasons are changing, their nature,demenour, their appearance, just the same way a person's heart changes toward a loved one."

"I loathed her when i encounter the young re-encarnation back then, and i loathe her even now as we speak."

"I have your heart, i had your heart, she has your heart now your body and your spirit."

"the bond between us can never be broken or forgotten, but the bond between you and her is of two souls that can have a future."

"you and i can be together, but in death."

"Is that what you would desire from us?"

 **Silence...**

"well then, I will step aside...defeating Naraku is my main purpose in this world you were always a plus of course when and always you would decide to come with."

"farewell,"

she said walking away. She turned around.

"The wound inflicted by Naraku is far less painful than the one that was inflicted by **_YOU_** now."

She disappeared into the horizon.

"Kikyou, we wern't destined to be together, but i wasn't destined to be with Kagome either." "I have fucked up in so many ways." " She stayed with the prince demon, i have lost her for ever." "you are moving on to your own battles and leaving me behind."

Inuyasha whispered with his head down eyes overcomed by his hair then he looked up watching her walk into the sunset.

"goodbye Kikyou."

Inuyasha had jumped into the well before he saw Sachi leave Kagome. Therefore at that point he decided to never go back into the well and leave Kagome to live her life just like she has always desired. Not knowing she was left alone once again.

 _2 weeks later_

Kagome was surprised to not see Inuyasha come by any longer.

'he probly thinks i am still with Sachi' she thought to herself...

'truth is i have never forgotten Inuyasha i have always loved him. I could never forget him even if i tried' she thought while shedding a single tear.

She was walking home from school that afternoon. Sachi disappeared and she had not heard from him but she did not miss him that much either.

'seems it really was not real what my heart felt, only a cover for my true feelings, for Inuyasha'

'I wonder what he is doing now' she huffed and thought ' probly with Kikyou'

As she walked down the street she came across a park that had a pond right in the middle of it. She walked over and sat close to the body of water dipping her feet into the coolness. Then she looked at her reflection.

"you ain't look even remotely close to her"

she was startled by a loud voice she turned around only to find it was Inuyasha.

"what are you talking about?"

"well, what are you doing?"

she sighed

"looking at my reflection"

"why?"

"I feel so lost, my heart feels weary, i don't want no more heartbreaks, and yes I do look like her afterall i am her reencarnation."

Inuyasha sat beside her then took her face and turner it to face him.

"yes you look like her but you are so different nothing compares to Kagome, she is the perfect girl and any man would be lucky to her in so many ways."

"I had her in a very special way, and it made me fall in love with her even more this is why i came back, I can't be away from her for a second my world crumbles." "I don't care if you are with another man i will fight to claim your heart again"

She stood up

"Inuyasha that was very beautiful, all that you said. " she started to walk away leaving him on the floor with a puzzled look to his face.

She stopped turn around to face him

"Sachi left me that day he confronted you"

She started walking again then she felt her arm being jerked and her body pulled into a tight embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me Kagome"

she pushed him away.

"uuhh hello, you promised yourself to Kikyou"

Then he said

"She also went her own way after she sensed that me and you had another form of bond between us"

Kagome blushed at the thought that Kikyou knew what had happened.

"I feel so bad what we did was very wrong"

"It was never intended with malice" He said

"yes but still we should have said our feelings before it caused so much heartbreak"

She peeled away from his chest to look up at his face without losing the embrace.

"what do we do now." she said

"I am no good with words"

with that he took her lips in his and kissed for a long while.

"stay with me"? he asked then picked her up and ran towards the well without waiting for her answer.

They jumped through the well, it was already night time...he helped her out then picked her up again running through the forest.

"where are you taking me"?

he did not answer.

Just as she was to protest they came upon a beautiful,secluded, calm waterfall and a clearing.

Her eyes sparkle then she turned to look at him.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha" looking around

"yes, yes it is" he said looking at her... referring to her.

He embrace her from behind and rested his chin on her head.

"Kagome I, Im sorry for everything i have put you through."

She stayed silent.

"Please stay with me." "I love you".

Kagome turned around and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"show me."

Their lips crashed again and they kissed passionately.

Inuyasha kissed her neck so gently making noices, she was in total bliss,she closed her eyes. She pulled the straps to the dress she was wearing down her shoulders and let her dress slide to her feet, leaving her only on her bra and panties. He grabbed the back of her head and began kissing her with so much lust.

He stopped and buried his face in her neck, this caused Kagome to hold him.

"I can't live without you, please don't ever leave me again."

"Inuyasha, i can't promise you anything only time will tell if we really belong to one another."

"I think time has proven itself already, you are a time traveler and the ripples keep bringing us together."

Kagome lifted his face with her fingers and kissed him deeply.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist never detaching their lips from one another. He placed her on a soft spot near the waterfall, kissing her still, he removed her panties and pushed himself inside of her.

"oh...Inuyasha..."

she moaned into his ear.

He suckled her breast while pumping in and out of her.

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha"

"I am so close Kagome"

"me...too.." "aghh"

Kagome smelled sweet and tangy.

It drove him crazy.

He couldn't take it any longer and came inside of her, moments later she also did, both exhausted Inuyasha laid on her chest and listened to her beating heart.

after a moment he snuggled up to her and they were both in silence.

"have my babies"?

Kagome's eyes grew wide.

She turned to look at Inuyasha.

"you are going way too fast we arn't even together."

"Kagome , you have been mine since i made you mine that time inside the cave,why do you thing Sachi backed off."

Kagome blushed

"I belong to no one" then she smiled as she tugged his hair.

"keep telling yourself that wench."

"yes."

"yes what"?

"ill have your babies, on one condition."

She then stood up and went to the poket in her dress to find the beads of subjugation.

she put them on him.

He looked at her puzzled, but knew what was coming.

"SIT BOY"

He yelped as he smashed naked into the ground.

Kagome walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"why- why do you do this to me.".

"that is for ruining my relationships with boys..."

"thank you"

Kagome smiled and giggled.

1 year later when they had defeated Naraku and Kikyou had finally move on to rest in peace, Kagome finally accepted Inuyasha's proposal of her staying with him. However she decided to take things slow. She vowed to become stronger at her gifts and talents as a priestess however with a twist. Adding her own stylish Kimono of dark blue and prints that looked like she carried the universe on her clothes. It was also much shorter and she always wore her down never tied up. She carried Kikyou's bow as a reminder of who she was and what her purpose was in the village. Kagome was a bold warrior.

Inuyasha will always wait until she is ready for the next step in their relationship...however

He can't ever keep his hands off her.

"STOP IT GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME WHILE IM WORKING"!!!!!!!

"SIT"!!!!!!!

Hello guys this is the end to my very first story...i will get better as i continue and i want to thank every single one of you who commented it'll help me grow as i continue with the arts of writing. Love you my dears until next time...


End file.
